


Mad Ramblings of a Coma Patient

by FallenAngel10086



Series: Teen Wolf Character Study [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Peter Hale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just can’t understand why they don’t see what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Ramblings of a Coma Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is stark raving mad, and writing this made me feel kind of crazy too.

Crazy. Unhinged. Off his rocker. Gone ‘round the bend. Insane. The town nut-job who also happened to be a psychopath.

Peter knew this. He heard what the people said about the murders. Blind ignorant morons. The lot of them acted like sheep… No. Not sheep. Ostriches. They stuck their heads in the sand refused to acknowledge the truth that was staring them in the face.

He was a coma patient.

He was a werewolf.

He was a pissed off alpha.

He was taking revenge for his dead family, and none of them could stop him.

If the silly little ostriches _tried_ , they would end up just as dead as the others responsible for his burned family, and his disfigured and twisted mind.

He wanted them all dead. He would set the world on fire so they knew why he was the way he was…

So no one would even _question_ why he was after revenge.

Peter wished he could forget the fire. He had forgotten much of his first years after the fire. Why couldn’t he just forget the fire? It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to remember the horrible incident.

Why didn’t anyone get that he was just trying to bring his family’s murders to justice? Why couldn’t they see that he couldn’t live with them walking free? He just wanted someone to pay for the screams he had to listen to as his whole family _burned_.

None of them understood. Not even Derek.

He had to admit that he never saw Derek as very bright, but he should have understood. Derek’s younger sister had been in that house. He had lost everyone except for Laura, and Peter knew that guilt had to be eating his nephew alive.

So why was Derek trying to kill him?

Oh. Right. Laura.

That honestly hadn’t been intentional.

Sure, Peter had been trying to lure an alpha to Beacon Hills, but in his crazy, screwed up head, he never realized that it would be _Laura_ who would show up first.

His mistake.

His alone.

Too bad he was too messed up to feel any kind of proper guilt for it.

He wanted revenge.

He was crazy.

He was a coma patient.

There really wasn’t much more to it than that.


End file.
